


Celestial Times

by JJTheNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheNeko/pseuds/JJTheNeko





	Celestial Times

_After all these years, I had thought of using this journal to write my thoughts would have been childish, useless and boring; but here I am, writing down my thoughts to an inanimate object. Where shall I even begin?_

_My name is Crystal Alisi, I'm 15 years old, and I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a nerd. I mean, I don't mean to brag, but I did skip the 1st and 2nd grade. I had been tested a genius at a very young age, only to start college early during the middle of my sophomore year. Some people call me a 'child prodigy'. Honestly, though, I'm just doing what I love; just because I'm a straight A-student, doesn't mean I'm just all brains with no brawn._

_There was this one student, a senior, who came up to me one day between classes when I was putting my things in my locker and tried to sweet talk me. I tried to ignore him at first like anyone would do. That's when he decided to just straight grab my ass. I ended up turning around and telling him to fuck off, before punching him right in his stupid nose. A teacher saw what happened and he sent both of us to the principal's office. The kid refused to even say a single word about what he did. At least, he was refusing, until I told the principal to check the cameras. I got my first and only after school detention session, while he agreed to a month-long suspension. I guess it goes to show, when you think you know people, someone comes along to prove you wro-_

**Boom!!!**

I immediately dropped my pencil, as I quickly covered my ears, hearing what sounded like a firework going off, yet it lasted longer than one.

I looked up at the evening sky, seeing what at first glance seemed to be a shooting star, which made no sense, considering the time of day. It landed close to my location, which was the inner edge of the forest near my home.

As the noise died out, I couldn't help but swear under my breath, before I put my notebook in my backpack, which I always carried with me whenever I was out of the house.

I knew I should've gone straight home to tell somebody, but I couldn't help but feel intrigued to check on whatever had nearby.

I quickly got my flashlight out, running deeper into the woods. As I was running, I didn't notice that the impact of the created a medium sized crater in the ground. I found that out the hard way, as I fell into the pit, rolling down to the bottom. Lucky for me, though, I didn't get a major injury. Just a scraped elbow and a few things that looked like they would turn into bruises. I looked up from my position, my eyes quickly widening at what I saw.

"Holy...."

It was some sort of escape pod for a space shuttle, yet it didn't look like it was made by NASA or anything like that. I would know, considering I took an extracurricular class on astronomy when I was in middle school.

I got up to dust myself off, before shakily walking over to the hunk of metal. That's when it opened, causing me to fall on my backside in surprise.

That's when I met 'her'.


End file.
